mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sugardapuppy
Hey Guys!!! Thanx for visiting my talk page!!If you came here to ask me to draw you a sim, just use this format. It would be great if you used examples. Hairstyle/color= eyes = mouth = skin/facial = clothes = You can either ask me to do it in color or black and white. I can do it faster in black and white, but i would recommend to ask me to do it in color. You can see examples on my blog. '''If you came here to say Hi or Whats Up, just write it below. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me! ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Hey, 'sup? |} }} }} }} }} Laptop Compatible }} }} Aaaand I thought that might happen... How you doing?}} }} }} Can you make or draw me a sim? Hi there! I'm Hunter! I'm just wondering, would you please draw my a sim? This is what I look like. Hair= brown like Chaz's Eyes= Blue kinda like Bean's Mouth= a small smile skin=white facial addions= a lightning simbol on the left and a soccer ball on the right Outfit= I guess a spirals shirt Thanks. and please don't rush. I'll wait however long it takes. Um, Sugardapuppy? How many px did you make my pic? HabHunt11 17:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Hunter Quick Question,,, Yo. Pinky here. I have a question about your icon: Do you want the freckles that are on Renee's icon or not? I've already got everything in place but that and I'll need to know before I can finish it. ·÷±‡± Pinkydarn ±‡±÷ Talky Talk 17:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. }} Animal Crossing }} Hi Sugarpups........My Word Bubble image didn't work when I changed it to 100..........I'm sorry about this trouble..........Can you please help me change it? Again, I'm really sorry.................. HabHunt11 02:17, September 21, 2011 (UTC)HabHunt11 Hey Sugarpups.............. Yeah, you can edit my pic............ It's called Img009.jpg................... again I'm reeeeaaalllyyy sorry......... I feel like I wreaked the pic.......... Sugardapuppy! It's ok! } |text = } }} Thank you so much! Truth and Lies Hi Alice! i saw your message. can you scan teh sim you drew for me? thanx. and can you make me a word bubble too? i want it grey and pink. white and grey font. with the picture you drew me. thanx! i hope im not being pushy or anything.Clara Belle1 21:15, September 29, 2011 (UTC) }} Burn My Dread~ OH MAI GOSH Holy Mackeral! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that took so long. I totally forgot about that request. I finished it a long time ago. Had it on my mind and then WHOOSH I lost the clue. Coulda swore I already uploaded it...anyhoo... ·÷±‡± Pinkydarn ±‡±÷ Talky Talk 22:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) this is karlie Hey Sugar, This is Karlie11. Um well'' need help on how to make word bubbles. Thanks Sugar!!! Hey this is Karlie11, again. Yes I did look at the link, but it didn't work. Maybe I did something wrong. I think that I hadn't copied it right. Hmmm. Love, Karlie11 Awwww. Thanks Sugar I really appriciate that. I would like it a bright green and a shade of blue like yours. for the writing color, i would like black. I would like my signature to be: Why hate when you can love. And do i need a message or could i add that myself? Thank you thank you thank you! I really appriciate it. Love, Karlie11. You are one of my good friends now, so plz call me Karl. Hey Sugar. This is Karlie11, again. I'm about to go to school, but when you get the chance, please look at my page and see what is wrong. I can't seem to fix it. Thanks, always. Posted-7:31AM. }} Thanks. I like it too. I never knew that GIF images could be used on word bubbles.}} Welcome to the Andes Poptarts }} Pacific Sun }} Hey Sugar Hey Sugar. Thank you so much for the bubble. Can you please use this picture- Thank you Sugar, so much. ---Karlie11---- what the heck was that chat thingy about? like, wth??? DudeplaysDrew21 21:50, October 20, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21 Hey Sugar, sorreh about b4, that person online just scares me :( she made me scared... DudeplaysDrew21 23:39, October 20, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21 Could u send me the link? (for the chat)}} (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ |text = Hello! No, i'm not Japanese or Asian... i sometimes wish i was, though! LOL But, no... I am an anime fan, though. Actually, an otaku, if you know what that means. But i do know some Japanese, such as small words, exclamations and adjectives; cute=kawaii (over-used), cool/awesome=sugoi, delicious=oishii, blue=ao, green=midori, light green-kimidori, etc. But i'm not fluent. And your drawings are cute! }} hey sugar! OMG thank u so much for wanting to add me, but sorry i dont have one. BUT OMG THANK U!!! (i shud add u and prince and everyone else too, how do i?) umm im trying to go on the wiki chat for the lost in space RP, but its not working, if u get this message, GO THERE! imma try to make it cooperate. THANKIES! DudeplaysDrew21 19:52, October 21, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21 AKA Jacko well that was fast XD so yeah umm...I wanna add u to my friend list...HOW DO I MAKE ONE??? and how do I get a thingy so I can b on urs? say wha? ...where? LOL DudeplaysDrew21 20:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC)DudelaysDrew21 aka Jacko how do I get it to work? copy and paste? im kinda confuzzled I tried, but idk the width and picture and whatever and look how it came out! the whole 20??? Hey Sugar! guess what? I HAS MAH OWN TALK BUBBLE!!! X3 YAAAY!!!!! Spooky Times .}} whered u go? .}} Thanks for your help. :D heyy umm its jacko sry im not usin teh word bubble..y find prince yet...where do u think he is Chocolate Milk! :D Chat Rooms! grrrrr. Umm plz message back and try again in a few minutes! :D}} gtg My Sim and Stuff! wow! awesome! Fawful and fawful Wiki go on the chat WHA??! Eat at Gino's I wanted 2 save a piece of the cake you gave me for you! By the way, did I tell you I work for Chef Gino now? He went back 2 Cowboy Junction for awhile, and gave me a job! He also told me 2 give this 2 you! Here }} Regents Chemistry Made Easy }} BLACKOUT! I told him to tell u MY POWER WAS OUT FOR THREE WHOLE DAYSS!!! Ill explain more latr...well its good to be back! Two more things, umm first of all, THANK U SO MUCH FOR ADDIN ME AS A BEST FRIEND!!! aaandddd Loana admitted to be MissJamieT and AskBenson...did u even hear about dat? hmm... uhhh so yeah! Ill b in chat... }} Ice Hands Why dont we go back to OUR hotel, which has a niiiceee ghost-free view! sooo im not! ill be in the chat! }} LOLWUT }} t Why can I have something soft and creamy? umm...well do u wanna try and talk thru these stupid things? -.-? }} well, lets see...umm I wanted to ask you something, how do I get that floaty stalky box thing on my page lol }} im a N00B LOLWUT IM NOT A NOOB!!!?? ''I just thought cuz u showed and taught me alot I should give a compliment to u! Thanks so much! Your awesome! }} PWN! THANX! }}